


The Ghost of Lambertville High

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, NSFW, X-Files A Map of Us: 50 States of Sex Challenge, but ok, casefile, this was supposed to be a oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: Mulder and Scully go to Lambertville, NJ to investigate the death of a seventeen year old boy whose neck was turned 360 degrees.





	The Ghost of Lambertville High

Scully read the autopsy reports of the case intently as Mulder drove through the huge freeway that was New Jersey. They were headed to Lambertville to investigate a case that, to her, didn’t seem paranormal in any way. Leonard Briggs, a seventeen-year-old, had broken his neck in a weird angle. What she gathered from the files was that a nineteen-year-old boy, David Arenas, who was affiliated to a local gang had murdered Leonard Briggs.

"Remind me, Mulder," Scully sighed, "why are we going all the way to Lambertville? What is there to investigate?"

"Scully, this is a far more interesting case than it seems.” Mulder had a small smile on his lips.

“Well, besides the fact that the kid’s head turned almost 360 degrees, you’re going to have a hard time trying to convince me this is an x-file.” She looked back at the autopsy reports. “This just seems like an accident to me or maybe a homicide. Besides, they’ve already found the man responsible and made an arrest.”

“Mix that with an abandoned high school and a spooky ghost and it’s an x-file to me.” He tried to sound spooky. “They say a boy died there during a football game and now he haunts the football field of the old high school. Plus, I don’t believe the man they arrested is the one who did it. Seems like a scapegoat to me.”

“A ghost, Mulder?” Scully rolled her eyes. “You couldn’t even wait until we interviewed the people before jumping to conclusions like that?”

“Well, actually, I think there’s a stop we need to make before starting the interrogations,” Mulder placed his hand on her upper thigh and she felt her body instantly react to his touch, sending a gush of wetness to her core. “We could get a room at the motel, you know… Unpack, have a shower…”

“Mulder…” She practically moaned his name. “We’re on a case… We agreed to not have sex during cases.”

“We did?” Mulder smiled, “I don’t remember that…”

“Well, maybe that was because you were too busy reading about some alleged UFO sighting in Massachusetts to pay attention to what I was saying.” Scully glanced at him.

“Guess I should have paid more attention to the contract before signing it,” Mulder sighed, somewhat resigned.

“Shut up, Mulder,” She laughed playfully, “Now, let’s get to this town as soon as possible; I want to get this over with. The sooner we get back…”

“How fast do you think this car can go?” Mulder joked but sped up a little.

“Come on now,” Scully smiled at him, “Let’s solve this case.”

**~x~**

It was late in the afternoon when they arrived at their motel. They checked and, but barely had time to drop their suitcases in their rooms before heading straight to the police station. Scully hoped to have a look at the body and talk to the officer responsible for the case so she could get more information on what happened.

They were greeted at the station by the chief of the police, who seemed a little reticent of them being there.

“Hi, we are agents Mulder and Scully from the FBI,” Mulder showing them their government credentials. “We’re here to look into Leonard Briggs’ murder.”

“Hello, agents. I’m chief Jordan,” The tall, muscular man said, clearly not happy about their presence. “I heard you were coming.”

“We would like to have a look at the files and see the progress you’ve made so far in the investigation,” Mulder began; “We believe we might bring some insight that could help solve this case.”

“Look, agents, thank you so much for taking the time to drop by and help, but as far as I’m concerned this is a closed case. We’ve already made our arrest,” chief Jordan said, sarcasm bleeding heavily into his words “We can give you all the documents you need, but you will be conducting a parallel investigation to which we shall have no affiliation.”

Scully looked at Mulder, warning him not to say anything about the ghost theory. The chief was clearly unhappy with their presence. The last thing they needed was Jordan cooperating even less than he already was.

“Very well, chief.” Mulder agreed, “I need to have a look at the files. If I could have a look at the filing room and also have access to the conference room.”

“As you wish; although I hardly see the need for the FBI to come and interfere,” Mulder and Scully offered no answer to the man.

The chief started leading the way and they followed him to the morgue. He opened one of the many drawers and revealed a body covered with a white sheet.

“Per your request, we have asked Sarah Briggs to postpone the burial,” the chief told them in a serious tone. “But, she and Mayor Wilson were extremely unhappy with the news, so if you could hurry up with your examinations so Leonard can be put to rest...”

“Yes, of course.” Scully nodded. “I’ll be done with it today - tomorrow at the latest, if everything goes well."

“Very well,” The man said and began walking out of the room. He stopped by the door and faced them, “Although, I’m not sure what you’re looking to find.”

As soon as he closed the door, Scully began to put on gloves so she could remove the sheet from the body without causing any damage to potential evidence – although, with all the handling, she figured any evidence had already been removed with all the previous examinations.

“So, Mulder,” Scully said when she was ready, “are you going to stay to look at the body with me?”

“I just want to have a look.” Mulder said.

Scully nodded and removed the sheet.

“Jesus.” That was the first thing she had to say upon the sight of the body.

“Yeah…” Mulder agreed with a grimace.

The angle that the head was unnatural, and she had to say that the photos did it no justice. Seeing the contorted vertebrae was much more gruesome in person; it put an extremely brutal edge on the assassination.

“I don’t think we’re going to find any residues on the body.” Scully announced, “I can try to calculate the force used to break the neck and see if there’s any other injuries they missed, but I doubt it. The report I read was very thorough.”

“See if you can find anything. Maybe there's something they missed, ” Mulder told her, “I’m going to see if those files are ready yet.”

“Okay.” Scully nodded a little absent minded. “I’ll meet you when I’m done.”

Mulder left the room and Scully began examining the body. There wasn’t really much to see, but she was intrigued by the angle of the head. For it to be that way, an extreme amount of force had to be applied; she wondered what kind of force could cause something like this.

In fact, there were practically no signs of violence at all; which she had to admit was intriguing. If the whole narrative the police were trying to sell was that the boy had been killed by a gang, then there should be evidence of that. It was very hard to see cases of gang violence in which there was no damage done on the body or brutality.

After a thorough inspection, in which she even opened the body again searching for signs of internal hemorrhage, her decision was final; there was something wrong with this case. It made her wonder exactly what Mulder was thinking; he had to have known something before they left D.C. Otherwise, there would be no reason for them to be there.

Scully left the morgue and informed the officer responsible for the morgue that she was done with the body for the time being. Then, she went to see Mulder.

Scully checked in with the officer responsible for the files, introducing herself as Mulder’s partner. She was allowed into the filing room and, just as expected, found Mulder there. He sat with his back turned to the door, his face practically buried in the files. She walked closer to him, but he seemed so deep in thought that not even the sound of her heels on the floor seemed to startle him.

“Hey, Mulder,” She said when she entered the room.

“Scully,” He answered, still not looking at her. “Find anything interesting?”

Scully walked towards him and he spun on the chair so he was facing her.

“As a matter of fact, I did,” She told him. “Asides from the broken neck there are no other signs of damage done to the body. There are no lacerations or anything that could make this look like a gang murder. But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Mulder replied with a nod, “There have been a couple of murders like this one in this town before. This isn’t the first one with this M.O.”

“Interesting.” Scully ran a hand through her hair, that was quite the intriguing case. “Remember to take your notes so we can have a look at them tonight, it’s getting late and I’m hungry.”

“As you wish.” Mulder closed the files. “I’m starving as well.”

**~x~**

When they arrived at the motel, Scully had a steaming, hot shower to wash away the fatigue of the long day they’d had. She put on silk pajamas, a matching set of shorts and a strappy shirt and went to Mulder’s room. They ordered Chinese food when they arrived at the motel. Mulder spread the files on the bed and both of them looked at the information before them while waiting for the food. Scully read intently about those odd murders. She always knew small towns often had a dark side to them, so that maybe it.

When the food arrived, they stopped reading and sat down on the chairs to eat.

“So, Scully,” Mulder started, “What do you think?”

“I don’t know about this, Mulder.” Scully ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip in thought before continuing. “Just from looking at the body, I can tell you that there are no signs of this being a gang murder. It’s too clean.”

“To me, it just seems like they just made an arrest for show, there’s nothing more stereotypical than pinning the Latino kid as the ‘moral corruptor’ of the poor white boy. There must be some kind of bias against this kid or his family.” Mulder took a sip of his Coke and leaned into the table to have a better look at his notes, "I also had a look at his files, this isn't his first offense. He's been arrested before for drug trafficking and assault, I guess this one was a given. They said that, since he's from a dangerous neighborhood and all of his "peers" have also served time he was learning from them."

“I know what you’re saying and I agree with you. But, logically, what other explanation would there be besides the one they’ve already found?” She sighed.

“Well, there is the ghost of the high school,” He added in a slightly lower voice.

Even though Scully had been preparing for an answer like that, she still choked on her food. She cleared her throat before continuing, “A ghost, Mulder?”

“Look, I didn’t want to spoil the fun before we visit the crime scene tomorrow, but the boy who died on the football field died because of a broken neck. Turned almost 360 degrees, for that matter.” Mulder crossed his arms.

“So you think that just because the deaths are the same - which, for the record, I do think is a little strange - it must be the ghost?” She scoffed. “To me this just seems like someone is trying to feed into the local legend to scare people. Maybe even someone who’s hoping that people who believe in ghosts will try to prove that it was the ghost who did it. Trying to take the blame away from the person who did murder the boy.”

“Might be,” Mulder agreed with a nod, “but, from what I read, the people in this town really do believe in this ghost. Plus, there were other deaths like this one before and, they’re all too far apart to be the same person.”

“So, maybe, there are some people here with a taste for murder and who are feeding into the legend so the locals will be too scared to say anything,” she sighed. “I mean, you can’t just go to the authorities and complain about a ghost without seeming mentally deranged.”

“That never stopped me before." Mulder laughed, "Or  _ us _ for that matter."

“Plus,” Scully added ignoring his previous comment, “the sudden surge of deaths during the 1930s, right after the death of the first boy, might suggest a serial killer. All of them died the same way, in the same place. The sporadic murders after that might be some kind of copycat or even a reminder of sorts.”

“Seems a bit unlikely to me, but still a better theory than the gang murder they’re trying to sell.” He took a deep breath and added, “I like the ghost theory better though.”

“Of course you do,” Scully retorted with a small smile.

“Well, I think that’s enough for tonight. I’m pretty tired.” Mulder stood up.

“Yeah, we’ll have more answers tomorrow after we talk to the witnesses,” Scully agreed. “I’m ready to call it a night.”

She stood up and stretched, her muscles were sore for being in the same position for a long time. As she began to walk toward her room, Mulder touched her shoulder, stopping her. He moved close to her, leaving almost no space between them.

“Mulder!” She exclaimed breathlessly.

“You said in the car that we couldn’t have sex during cases,” Mulder began, “but, you didn’t say anything about goodnight kisses.”

“That’s because they’re allowed.” Her voice was an octave deeper, she was so close to him she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

“Good,” was all he said before leaning in for a passionate kiss.

Mulder pressed her back against the wall, his hands all over her, exploring the territory he knew so well. Scully could feel his erection through his pants, and she was feeling just as aroused from the feeling of him. His hands under her shirt, he caressed her breasts with featherlike touch and pinched her nipples.

Scully moaned into his mouth as his hands moved further down, her body, he played with the elastic of her pajama shorts, trying to go further down. It took all the strength in her to place her hand on top of his and stop him.

“We can’t,” she said, her voice trembling with desire. “We’re on a case.”

“Are you sure?” Mulder now played with the straps of her shirt.

“Yeah, it’s better if we don’t have sex during cases. Keeps the productivity up and people don’t talk.” Scully reasoned, but even she wasn’t sure she believed her words.

“If you say so…” Mulder touched her cheek with his thumb. He then traced her lips with his finger. “But, I’m going to eradicate that rule sooner or later, you’ll see.”

“Good luck with that.” Scully smiled and went inside her room, making sure the door wasn’t completely closed in case of emergency.

She laid down on her bed and tried to read a little to see if the constant pulse between her legs would cease. It didn’t. The sound of moans coming from the television in his room and the knowledge that Mulder was likely masturbating next door only made her more aroused than she already was. She knew he was doing that on purpose; he was trying to break her. But, that wouldn’t work; she had her own weapons.

Scully got up and went through her suitcase until she found a small but potent vibrator. She laid on the bed again and closed her eyes. She imagined it was Mulder there, instead of her hands and her vibrator. She imagined he was finishing what he’d started in his room.

They would lie down on the bed and he would kiss her passionately, his hands roaming her body; touching her, teasing her. Then, he would place his hands on her breasts and pinch her nipples, making her let out a small moan.

Slowly, he would kiss her neck, before moving down down, licking her nipples and Scully would buck her hips. Mulder knew her nipples were sensitive. He would continue exploring further down, placing a trail of wet kisses down her stomach and on her inner thighs until he reached her cunt – Scully turned on the vibrator and began putting it to use.

Mulder would use his tongue on her clit. He would work wonders there; he always did. Scully writhed against the sheets, feeling herself getting closer and closer to orgasm. But she wasn’t ready to come yet. Scully used her free hand and inserted two fingers into herself. She fucked herself mercilessly, just as she knew Mulder did.

“Oh, fuck!” she moaned as she neared her orgasm. She didn’t care about who would hear that; in fact, she was hoping Mulder  _ would _ hear her. “Oh, God!”

She finally came and she came hard. Her legs were weak after she was done. All Scully could do was lay down on the bed, completely exhausted from the orgasm, and drift to sleep.

**~x~**

They looked at some files over breakfast, gathering a list of people who had been at the crime scene and were interrogated by the police. Including Leonard Briggs, there were also two other boys and two girls.

“I think we should look at the crime scene first, see if we find any leads.” Scully said as she finished writing all the addresses on a napkin.

“Scully, it’s an abandoned school in a small town filled with bored teenagers, of course we're going to find something.” Mulder deadpanned.

“Mulder, we need to verify that it was gang violence,” Scully rolled her eyes at him and added, “If that’s the story they’re trying to sell, then we have to see if it’s actually true.”

“I thought debunked that last night.”

“We both agreed that it’s extremely unlikely that it was gang related,” Scully said. a small shiver went down her spine as she remembered his lips on hers. “But, as I said, if that’s the story they’re trying to sell we need concrete proof to debunk it.”

“Yeah, sure.” Mulder took one last swig of his coffee and said, “Let’s go then.”

Scully took a deep breath and followed him to the car. She was already used to dealing with Mulder, but his lack of patience still got to her sometimes. They needed to build a solid case, with solid evidence so they could make sure whatever theory they came up with wouldn’t be debunked by a silly detail they had missed.

During the drive, Mulder told the story of the school. It was built during the early-1900s and been used until about the 1950s when a new high school was built to replace the old one after its many tragedies.

During the 1920s, there was a fire in the old school due to a malfunction of the boiler. It killed a hundred and twenty five people. The structural damages were fixed and the school continued to be used.

In the 1930s, there was another death. During a football game between local schools, a boy died on the football field because of an accident. He broke his neck, which was turned almost 360 degrees. After that, the city council along with the school board decided it was better to ban football and the plans to build a new school started. The old Lambertville High was officially shut down in 1959 when the new high school opened.

As he told the story, Scully looked outside the window, staring blankly outside. And, then, she saw it. Up on the hill, surrounded by vegetation, was Lambertville’s first high school. From what she could see of the decaying structure, there were only three floors and the roof had collapsed into the center of the building.

“I also read that there are a lot of teenagers that come here; there are a lot of tourists too.” Mulder stated as he parked on the side of the unkempt road, “Parents don’t like it - especially after the fire that happened in 1992. Arson.”

“Interesting,” Scully commented a little absent minded, she hated to admit it, but that story made her a little nervous. So many deaths happened at that place.

The stairs that led to the old building were closed with no trespassing sign. The went over the tape and began to climb. The steps were all littered with graffiti. The word “avoid” was written on each and every one of them. The climb was difficult one; the staircase was steep and slippery. Mulder had to help Scully a couple of times so she wouldn’t fall down.

After making it past the stairs, they were confronted with a memorial stone that looked more like a tombstone than anything else. The dates of the building and remodeling of the school were engraved there.

They walked around the school looking for an entrance, the orange autumn leaves crunchy beneath their feet. Most of the windows were sealed with wood boards It was closed off because of the investigations and there were no trespassing signs closing off every possible entrance. When they were near the main entrance, Scully reached for her flashlight and stared into the darkness ahead. She lost herself in thought as if she was looking into the void itself. Something inside screamed at her not to go in there.

“Scully?” She heard Mulder’s voice. It sounded a little far away, “Scully? Are you alright?”

“Huh?” She snapped out of her thoughts, “Yeah, let’s go.”

They made their way through abandoned hallways, all filled with debris and dust. As they went up into the second floor, they found what had once been a library and even an old blackboard with an eerie drawing on it. It looked as if she was staring into a mirror of what that place had once been. The drawings showed children, some studying, others doing the pledge of allegiance and, on the side, it showed some of them engulfed by flames.

Scully couldn’t help but feel like they were being watched. An ominous sensation that their every movement was being accounted for. She especially hated just how oblivious Mulder seemed to it all. He was looking around as if nothing was wrong.

She noted that there were many bottles of vodka and beer along with many cigarette butts - there were even a couple of condom wrappers on the floor of the classrooms; clearly, that was the place where the kids met to hang out. She figured there were a limited number of things one could do in a small town. Scully herself had been invited many times by her sister to go to small gatherings filled with drugs and alcohol.

They didn’t find anything unusual or any clues that made it seem like this was a gang related crime. It definitely seemed like a normal place where teenagers hung out.

“Nothing here screams gang to me,” Scully said as he looked around, “I mean, it's an isolated enough place for crimes to take place, but this place definitely isn’t owned by a gang.”

“I agree. I don’t see any gang signs on the walls.” Mulder looked around, inspecting the walls before adding, “If you look closely, there aren’t any symbols that repeat themselves enough. The only thing that actually caught my eye were these warnings on the wall.”

Scully looked at where he was pointing, the graffiti on the wall read: "BEWARE OF BUCKEYE BILLY"

“It’s probably just kids feeding into the local legend, Mulder,” Scully said, but her voice faltered.

“Come here, let’s have a look at where they found the body.” He motioned for her to follow and left the building.

They went to the old football field through a small trail that was practically invisible. The vegetation had grown and hid the entire football field, the two rusty goalposts that stood on each side of the field served like a lighthouse, guiding the way.

She followed Mulder as he walked to one of the goalposts. He stopped near the end of the field and crouched.

“This is where they found the body,” he stated as he looked down. Scully crouched near him and tried to find any clues.

There was nothing there. They walked around the field but only found empty cans of beer or remainings of old bonfires.

“Mulder, I don’t think there’s anything to see here,” Scully began to steering him towards the exit. “Let’s carry on with the interrogations, shall we?”

“Yeah, sure.” Mulder followed her a little absent minded, “It would be nice if we could talk to some locals about this place. See if they know anything about it.”

“We’ll do that,” she sighed, “but, first, we need to talk to the witnesses.”

Scully just hoped they wouldn't have to return. There was something in that place, she could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little disclaimer here, while I have done research about Lambertville and the High School there and the legend of the ghost, I have taken some literary liberties here to make the story more interesting (at least as I see it).   
> 1st- the area of the school is private property and had been used as such until about the 70s, but I chose to ignore that for the sake of the plot  
> 2nd- the original deaths didn't happen at the football field, they usually happened at the entrance of the school  
> 3rd- there are variations on the deaths, some people say the kids vanished in thin air, others claim their neck was turned like the death I chose here.


End file.
